His First
by BecauseI'mBatman
Summary: Harry takes Teddy out for his first drink. A prequel, of sorts, to my fic titled Their First. For Shona-Ann!


**His First**

**Summary: Harry takes Teddy out for his first drink. A prequel, of sorts, to my fic titled Their First.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note: I am, quite literally, the worst person ever. About a year ago now (I can't believe how horrible I am, I am SO sorry!), I received a PM from the lovely Shona-Ann asking me if I would ever do another version of my fic **_**Their First. **_** It was requested I do a Teddy-centric version of the fic. I said I would be happy to write something similar if I could find the proper inspiration. Now… almost a full year later (again, I'm the worst), I dedicate this to Shona-Ann, who I humbly ask to forgive me for never confirming nor denying I'd write this and also for never writing it until now!  
**

* * *

Harry wrapped an arm around his godson's shoulders. "So, Ted," he started. "Question."

"Harry?" Teddy asked warily, unsure of what his godfather wanted to ask him. Had Harry found out about something Teddy had done?

"Well, more of a request really," Harry amended. He paused and corrected himself again, "All right, perhaps both. A question and request."

Teddy wracked his brains. What had he done that Harry could have found out about? "All… right?" he asked slowly.

"Right, well. You're getting older. You'll be of age sooner than I think any of us are prepared for. Now, it could quite possibly be ignorant of me to assume you've never tasted alcohol before—not that I'm doubting your morals or anything, Teddy, don't get me wrong, it's not that—but… I was wondering if you'd allow me to take you out for your first, you know, drink."

"You mean it?" Teddy asked excitedly.

"I see no reason why not," Harry returned with a smile. Well, there were plenty of reasons why not; at the top of the list was the very simple and straightforward reason that _Teddy's not of age yet. _Soon, yes, but not yet. His godson was a good boy, though. He made good decisions and he had good instincts and a good heart. Harry very much wanted to spend this special moment with him. He convinced himself that with Teddy drinking with him, he would be safe and supervised. Harry wouldn't let him get drunk or let anything happen to him.

But he should have realized that with his luck, the night wouldn't go as smoothly as he had been expecting.

* * *

He'd only had a small bottle of firewhiskey. Just a small one, and Harry had been watching him closely, acting like the responsible adult—or so he'd thought. What he hadn't anticipated was that Teddy, while not a lightweight, was rather funny and silly with alcohol in his system, and it affected him quicker than Harry had expected it to. Teddy enjoyed a laugh on any given day, but now he was trying to entertain the entire pub. It started when his hair began changing colors rapidly as Teddy's ability apparently felt the need to do so. Teddy hadn't even noticed—the first sign that the alcohol was getting to him, Harry should have realized—until Harry had pointed it out. Then he started doing it for fun.

But it didn't stop at the hair. Oh, no, Teddy decided it would be hilarious to swap out his own leg for a table leg. To also transform his arm into another firewhiskey bottle and attempt to drink from it. Harry could only watch and be glad he'd chosen a wizard pub and not a muggle one (though with it being a pub and alcohol and all, it probably wouldn't have been too bad). Somehow Teddy got it into his mind that it would be a grand to act like a pirate and he jumped up on the bar counter and began singing. Loudly. More like shouting really, and Harry found himself regretting his plans to take his godson out.

And that was when Teddy pointed him out. He'd previously been sipping his own drink at the table, grinning while watching Teddy perform. Then Teddy sold him out. "Yea', that's my godfa-go-gofa-_therrrr_-god-dad, _god-dad_, 'Arry Pottah!"

Harry groaned into his drink. With feeling. Every eye turned to him and he found himself sinking lower in his chair. His status as the Wizarding World Savior really was a nuisance.

He was content to continue to try hiding—why didn't he have the invisibility cloak on him?—until Teddy spoke about him again. "He got me drunk!" his godson declared proudly—and loudly.

"Ted!" he hissed. He grinned sheepishly at the eyes pointed at him again. "Er, hello," he muttered to the eyes staring. Rising quickly, Harry pulled Teddy off the counter and decided now was the time to go. Before Teddy blurted anything else.

"_Waaaaait_! Watch this!" Teddy said, changing his entire appearance to match Harry's. "Look! I'm 'Arry Pott-_errrr_!"

"Yes, yes, you are, come on, let's get home," Harry said quickly, just needing to get out from under the scrutinizing eyes.

"Why? I'm havin' _fuuun_!"

"Me too, but—you're, uh—missing—you socks! Missing your socks and everyone knows you can't drink without your socks on."

"Oh." That made sense to Teddy. He then screwed his face up in concentration. "Well, I c'n make some—"

"No!" Harry protested. "No, because you've already been drinking without the socks, and that means that now you need to go home and get to bed and never mention this to anyone ever."

"Oh. Y'sure?"

"Positive. I'm adult, I know these things. Let's go home, all will be well."

Except all will not be well. Harry had a sinking feeling the entire Wizarding World would know about this little drinking adventure with his godson by morning time.

_Well_, Harry supposed, as he Apparated himself and his look-a-like back home, _on the bright side, Teddy can't exactly say his first wasn't memorable._

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's not as great as the first. I tried? Lol. :)**


End file.
